For my Special Somepony
by DijoCurry
Summary: Luna attempts to make her special somepony a nice breakfast, only problem is she has zero cooking skills.


The sounds of dishes braking could be heard coming from within the kitchen inside Canterlot Castle. Celestia was walking through on her way to the main throne room when a loud crash caused her ears to perk up. "What in Equestria is going on?" Celestia asked herself hearing another loud crash followed by shouting.

"You insolent little! WHY won't you work!" A mare's voice shrieked from the kitchen.

Celestia quickly placed the voice, it belonged to her sister Luna, another mare spoke up sounding like she was attempting to calm Luna. Celestia recognized the second mare's voice as well; it was that of princess Twilight.

"Luna please calm down, shouting and breaking things won't help… here." Twilight spoke in a soft voice, the sound of broken glass being moved about could be heard in the hall. "Let's just try again okay?"

Celestia peeked her head in to see Twilight and Luna standing near the counter. Luna had a bit of flower covering her muzzle, her expression was one of frustration. On the floor rest many broken dishes, a few mixing bowls, empty bottles of milk and a few pans along with several pancakes that looked like several large black hockey pucks.

"If you want I could do it." Twilight offered using her magic to levitate a few eggs and the bag of flour over to the mixing bowl. a few spices sat on the counter along with some milk and butter.

"NO!" Luna exclaimed in her royal canterlot voice making Twilight rub her ear that was facing Luna a little. "If we do not do it ourselves then it will be meaningless." Luna seemed set on doing whatever it was she was trying to do on her own. Luna's horn lit up and ripped the ingredients from twilight's magical grasp.

"Ow, okay okay I'm sorry imp just trying to help." Twilight replied rubbing her head a little, having her magic overpowered by Luna's causing her a bit of pain. "No need to be so rough." Twilight looked things over, "Well for starters let's let the flames die down a bit, you can't cook pancakes without burning them at such a high temperature."

Luna opened the wood stove to see the flames still burning brightly; looking back at twilight she closed up the stove and sighed. "Okay then how long should we wait?"

"Well ideally you want them to be coals." Twilight explained looking over at the black pancakes that rest on the floor in a pile of broken glass. "Otherwise the heat will be too much and you'll char them quickly, seeing as how you're dealing with cast iron pans you might want to add a bit more butter too… looks like your past attempts stuck a bit to the pan."

"Shut up…" Luna lowered her head a little. "We were trying to rush… I wanted this done before Cielo wakes."

Celestia finally walked into the kitchen making her presence known. "Cooking for a stallion huh? Never thought I'd see that happen." Celestia looked over at Luna's burnt attempts once more. "What are you trying to do kill him?" Celestia giggled a bit and looked back in time to duck a flying cast iron pan. It slammed against the wall with a loud twang hurting Celestia's ears a bit. "What in Equestria is wrong with you!" She yelled glaring back at her sister who had thrown the pan at her in anger.

"I'm not in the mood this morning for your lip dear sister, make fun of me again and I promise I won't miss again." Luna threatened staring down Celestia.

Twilight pinned her ears back to her head and took a little step back. "Don't fight you two…" Celestia and Luna getting into some little scrap was a normal occurrence that Twilight had come to learn to just accept and keep out of.

Feeling Luna was actually angry Celestia chose to back off. "Okay you win I'm sorry but really Luna why did you just not use a recipe? All instructions would have been on the card." Celestia pointed to a large rolodex tucked off on the back wall about ten feet from Luna, it was mainly used when a new chef came in.

Twilight looked at Celestia with a worried expression.

Luna's horn lit up making a small card list off the countertop. "I did Celestia…" Luna replied, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Okay Luna… what's going on? I mean why is this so important to you?" Celestia asked walking over to her sister. "You are a mess and it's clear you have been trying hard so…" Celestia's eyes fell upon Luna's neck leaving her speechless. Resting around her sister's neck was a stunning diamond necklace, ten diamonds in all. Each looked to be of a high quality cut and the size of .05 Ct, the clarity was not the best but the color was stunning, all of the diamonds were a light blue that really worked well in contrast with Luna's coat. "Are… are they real!?"

Luna looked at her sister and nodded. "Ya… Cielo got this for me a few days ago, he wanted to surprise me today with this as a hearts and hooves day gift but he was too excited to wait. Cielo was so cute when he gave it to me." Luna brought her hoof up her necklace and fiddled with is a little smiling a bit remembering how Cielo acted. "He got all shy like he use to back when we first started dating and he would get me a gift or bring me flowers." Letting out a little happy sigh Luna's smile slowly faded, "It took me hours just to get him to give me some idea as to what he wanted. All he would keep telling me is 'don't worry about it I don't need anything.' I was beginning to think I would just have to get him something and hoped he liked it but I REALLY wanted to give him something he would enjoy… especially after getting a gift like this."

Luna set her hoof back on the floor as she continued to explain to Celestia. "That's why I'm trying so hard on this, once I finally got Cielo to give me an answer. Cielo told me if I really wanted to give him something special then I don't need to buy him anything, he said he would rather have something simple and he sued breakfast in bed as an example."

"Okay so wait… he bought you that?" Celestia pointed to her sister's necklace, "And asks for breakfast in bed in return?" Celestia thought for a moment her sister might have misheard Cielo.

Twilight looked at Luna a bit confused too, she thought it odd for something so simple to be asked of Luna.

"I'd look at me like that too but I'm being serious." Luna took notice of how princess Celestia and princess Twilight were looking at her. "I asked if he would like something like that honestly and he said yes. He told me it would be nice to be pampered once in a great while and then asked if I would do that for him. He asked me if I would wake before him, prepare him a meal and bring it to him just this once. He has never asked me for anything like this before, it sounded so simple yet I keep messing it up. Cielo will wake soon and If I don't get this right…" Luna lowered her head a little. "I'll feel like I failed him…"

"You are not going to fail him princess Luna." Twilight said softly. "Look how hard you have worked, I think Cielo would be more grateful over the amount of work you put into trying to fulfil his request." Twilight was trying her best to keep Luna thinking positive.

Celestia rolled her eyes a little and smiled. When Luna threw herself into something she put her best hoof forward and gave it her all never wanting to quit regardless of the outcome. "Okay then, so we can't help you by making it but let Twilight and I at least coach you." Celestia offered, "It seems that's what Twilight was going to do and I'm offering my hoof to help too, if this means that much to you we won't let you down."

"But…" Luna looked at Celestia then to Twilight reluctant to accept. "It won't be as meaningful if I do… will it?"

"Why not? It's no different than using a recipe card, think of us as automated helpers. We leave the work to you but are here to help you through it step by step." Celestia said in a soft caring tone. "Besides if you keep going like this I fear the chefs will be quite upset when they return and find you destroyed not only their plates and cookware but the stove as well." Celestia joked a little making Luna crack smile.

"We care about you and want to help… so will you allow us? Please?" Twilight asked adding in, it was nice to see Celestia and Luna getting along. Twilight knew they would be back to normal and bickering soon enough but when they did get along it was truly a heartwarming sight.

"Thank you… both of you." Luna thanked both Celestia and Twilight for the offered assistance. "I'll be happy to have your help."

With Luna's approval Celestia and Twilight walked her through the steps and kept princess Luna from losing her temper again. Things turned out well thanks the Celestia and twilight, Luna's last attempt actually passed as edible looking.

Celestia helped arrange a serving tray for Luna fixing the pancakes up with butter, powder sugar and some sliced strawberries as toppings. Celestia also added a few sliced strawberries off to the side, set a daisy across the plate and added a glass of milk to the serving tray. "There all done." Celestia seemed pleased with herself as Luna looked it over.

"This… actually came out nice." Luna smiled, "Really girls thank you… I mean it." Luna looked back at Twilight who gage he a pleased smile before Luna then turned her gaze to her sister.

"It was our pleasure Luna, now go. Cielo might be up waiting by now." Celestia said with a smirk.

Using her magic Luna washed up a little cleaning the flour from her muzzle before levitating the serving tray in front of her and quickly took off. Though in a hurry Luna was careful not to let anything tip, she encased the entire tray and all of the contents with her magic ensuring they remained stationary. Reaching her chambers Luna opened the door with her hoof and peeked in, laying in her bed Cielo still appeared to be asleep. It was no surprises the two of them had a long night and there was no rush for him to wake on this morning. Luna and him had decided to just spend the day together and maybe go out for an evening stroll before she had to raise the moon. Walking into her room Luna closed the door partly leaving it cracked a little. She made her way to her bed and looked down at Cielo for a moment and smiled watching the stallion sleep peacefully. "Cielo~" Luna called out in a soft loving voice making the stallions ear twitch in response. "Time to wake~"

Cielo let out a little groan and stretched under the covers before slowly opening one eye. "Well good morning Luna." Cielo said softly, his voice still a little sleepy. "Sorry I slept in so late." With a yawn Cielo sat up against the headboard before noticing the tray Luna was holding.

Luna smiled sweetly as Cielo sat up and carefully pulled the legs of the tray out before setting it down on his lap. "Happy hearts and hooves day Cielo." Luna whispered before leaning in and giving the stallion a soft loving kiss.

Cielo let out a little moan before Luna pulled back slowly breaking the kiss. "A happy hearts and hooves day to you too my loving princess." Cielo smiled feeling much more awake after the kiss. He looked down at the meal Luna had lay before him, "You actually did it?" Cielo was a bit taken Luna actually made him breakfast. "I mean this looks great!"

Luna blushed a little, "Well I did have a bit of guidance but yes I did make it myself… this is what you wanted right?" Luna asked with hope in her voice.

"This is exactly what I wanted, I was not sure if you would really do it for me but wow." Cielo seemed to genuinely be impressed. His eyes caught a knife and fork on the tray to the side of the plate but he could not use them.

"Well I'm glad…" Luna blushed a little more as her horn lit up and using her magic Luna lifted knife and fork off the tray. "I thought of one more thing I could do for you to really give you that feeling of being pampered this morning while making my way here."

Cielo soon caught on to what Luna meant seeing her stick the fork into the pancakes and cut off a bite size piece for Cielo. "You're.. going to feed me?" Cielo asked starting to blush a little himself as the fork moved closer to his lips.

"Well why not, just for today anyway." Luna gave Cielo a playful little wink. "After this things go back to normal."

Slowly Cielo opened his mouth and allowed Luna to feed him his first bite, again to his surprise Luna seemed to do a great job in making the pancakes. the taste and texture was exquisite and inviting to his taste buds. "Mmmm~" Taking his time chewing Cielo savored the flavor before swallowing. "This is delicious!"

"Really?" Luna's eyes seemed to light up at the stallions compliment.

"Yes really." Cielo replied looking into Luna's eyes, "Thank you for this really, it means a lot you would do something like this for me." Cielo smiled a little more seeing Luna try and hold back her joy though a little squeak snuck past her lips. "I love you Luna." Cielo said softly leaning forward hoping for another kiss.

"I love you too Cielo." Luna whispered softly leaning in and kissing her stallions lips once more.

"That's so cute~" Twilight whispered moving away from the door. her and Celestia had followed Luna to see how things went for themselves. "I'm glad princess Luna is happy."

Celestia moved her head away from the door as well having seen enough through the crack of the door. "Thank you for helping my sister today Twilight." Celestia took her wing and placed it on Twilights back. "That was very kind of you."

Twilight Blushed a little at Celestia's compliment. "It was my pleasure Princess really."

"Come on." Celestia gave Twilight a little nudge before the two began to walk down the hall. "I don't know about you but all this pancake nonsense has put me in the mood for some, you interested in joining me for breakfast? My treat." Celestia offered.

"Princess Celestia it would be an honor." Twilight replied with a little giggle as the two princesses continue down the main hall and towards the kitchen to enjoy hearts and hooves day together.


End file.
